jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Kariwa
Kariwa (刈羽村 Kariwa-mura) is a village located in Kariwa District, Niigata Prefecture, Japan. As of March 31, 2007, the village has a population of 4,997 (m:2,519; f:2,478) and a density of 190.14 persons per km². The total area is 26.28 km². Together with Kashiwazaki City, it is the home of the Tokyo Electric Power Company's Kashiwazaki-Kariwa nuclear power plant, the largest nuclear generating station in the world by net electrical power rating. Aside from the power plant, Kariwa is famous for its rice and peaches. History Municipal timeline *November 1, 1901 - The municipality of Kariwa was established. *September 30, 1956 - A part of Nakadori(-mura) was absorbed into Kariwa. *April 10, 1959 - A part of Futada(-mura) was absorbed into Kariwa. *May 1, 2005 - Kariwa becomes only municipality in Kariwa District. 2007 Chūetsu offshore earthquake A magnitude 6.8 earthquake hit off the coast of Kashiwazaki, killing 10 people, and injuring more than 1200, causing massive power outages. Kariwa has since rebuilt many of its facilities, including a superstore called Plant 5 and the community center, Rapika. ALTs Kariwa only has one Assistant Language Teacher (ALT), who teaches at Kariwa Elementary School and Kariwa Junior High School. The ALT also teaches at the local Kindergarten. This ALT is hired by the Kariwa Board of Education (BoE). Current ALT *Joe, private ALT (2016-present) Past ALTs *Katherine (2012-2016) *Steven (2010-2012) *Jason (2008-2010) *Ellen (2007-2008) *Dean (2006-2007) *Patrick (2003-2006) *Izumi (?-?) *?? Transportation Privately-owned cars or car rentals are the primary means of civic transportation. Bus routes and two train stations can be used to travel within the village or go to a city. Railroad East Japan Railway Company serves the village Kariwa with the Echigo Line. Arahama Station and Kariwa Station are located in Kariwa. Roadways *The Hokuriku National Expressway Nishiyama IC is the nearest entrance, a short drive to the north. *Major highways: Route 8, Route 116, Route 352 Sightseeing *Kariwa Midden (Pre-historic site) *Tohuku-in (temple) *Joraku-ji (temple) *Hozo-ji (temple) *Katsuyama castle remains (Now used as hiking paths) *Akada castle remains (Now used as hiking paths) *Kariwa Village Life Learning Center "Rapika" *Sand Peaches Dunes *Nuclear Power Plant Shopping There is one main store in Kariwa called Super Center Plant 5, or just "Plant 5" for short. It was re-opened in 2012 after the 2007 earthquake. It is possible to buy groceries, clothing, furniture, electronics, hardware, office supplies, home improvement, and many other things here. A bookstore, gift store, and a 100 yen shop is also inside. There is one small, private mini-mart near the junior high school that sells snacks, drinks, and small odds and ends. For more specialized stores and wider selections, go to Kashiwazaki. Eating Japanese food Other Drinking Izakayas Bars Living Banks The nearest bank to Kariwa is in Nishiyama, to the north of Kariwa. There are also banks to the south in Kashiwazaki. Kita-Kari The car rental place in Kariwa. Community Center: Rapika Rapika has a gym, performance hall, library, and other facilities for rental and use. Kariwa Post office There is one post office. Kariwa Medical Facility There is a doctor and dentist in Kariwa. The facilities are adjacent. Hair dressers External links * Sister cities *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States Half Moon Bay, California, United States Category:Niigata Prefecture